Akodo Ijiasu
Ijiasu was born as ronin. After the restoration of the Akodo family he became Akodo Ijiasu, a Lion Clan samurai in the service of the Akodo Ginawa. He was a supporter of Akodo Kaneka and became his right hand. Lineage Like Akodo Hirotsu, the sensei of the Castle of the Swift Sword Dojo and Akodo Ginawa, the Akodo Daimyo, Ijiasu's mother was one of the Akodo who survived the purge after the Scorpion Coup and followed Toturi as a ronin. She also served in the Imperial Guard until the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, when the Akodo regained their name. Way of the Samurai, p. 41 Legion of the Death: The Dragonfly Slayer Ijiasu had dreamed through childhood of the day when the Akodo would return. Ronin no more he would stand by his Clan and make his family's name ring from the halls of honor once more. Akodo Ijiasu (Spirit Wars flavor) Ijiasu was one of the finest students of Akodo Ginawa. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman Unable to hear his Ancestors Unlike many other Akodo, he had never heard the whisper of his guiding ancestors. He had always wondered if their silence was due to their desire to let him aspire to greatness on his own, or a judgment for some destined failure. Legions, Part II, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Kitsu told him that his only recourse was to struggle even harder to prove oneself. Since that day, Ijiasu found great comfort in the Kitsu's advice. Secrets of the Lion, p. 25 Spirit Wars Ijiasu fought during the War of Spirits against the Hantei XVI's Spirit Army. Ijiasu earned the vuictory in the first battle fought in the war, the Battle of Fallen Ground. It prevented the spirit forces from attacking Otosan Uchi. Imperial Histories, pp. 221-222 In 1142 Imperial Histories, p. 222 his forces were routed in the Battle of Shallow Waters. Battle of Shallow Waters (Spirit Wars flavor) Dragonfly Slayer Ijiasu had hatred against the Dragonfly Clan, because of an incident between his ancestor Akodo Yokutsu Secrets of the Empire, p. 43 and Tonbo Kuyuden more than four hundred years before Ijiasu was born. Akodo Ijiasu (Spirit Wars flavor) When the Dragon-Phoenix War began, the Lion joined their allies, the Phoenix. Ijiasu marched his forces north to the Dragon lands, directly to Kyuden Tonbo, in 1158. A terrified Tonbo soldier lost his nerve and released an arrow upon the Lion forces, and Ijiasu announced the command to attack. In this way, he kept the Lion's promise to never initiate hostilities with the Dragonfly, yet avenged a centuries old insult to his clan. Kyuden Tonbo and the Dragonfly were almost completely destroyed. Station When the Tsuno assaulted the Hall of Ancestors and Kitsu Tombs he assumed command of his border patrol after his gunso's death, and successfully defended the outpost to which he was assigned. Although the Tsuno still reached their objective Ijiasu was commended for his valor and recieved a field promotion to gunso. The Lion decided that they could not aid the Phoenix and defend themselves from this kind of attacks. Lion withdrew their forces from the Dragon-Phoenix War. Clan Letter to the Lion #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Allegiance to the Shogun Not long after his victory over the Dragonfly that Ijiasu declared his allegiance to the Shogun, Akodo Kaneka. Ijiasu was the Shogun's right hand. When Kaneka led his forces into the Yasuki lands, Ijiasu rode as his side. Four Winds, p. 62 Aid to the Crab In 1159 Ijiasu offered aid to his ally and also Shogun's supporter Hida Hitoshi, being the Crab Clan constantly under assault from waves of the Lost. He sent Akodo Tadenori, a renowned old general under his command. Some believed Ijiasu hated Tadenori because he eclipsed Ijiasu with his legendary victories, even when Ijiasu did not know it because his honor could not afford that feelings. Divine Guidance (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Shawn Carman Shogun's Assassination Attempt The Shogun was attacked in his chambers by three assassins, two died upon the Kenaka's blade and the leader fled. The Ijiasu's Lion guards of the Shogun had been killed with poisoned darts. Kaneka dismissed Ijiasu as his chief protector and appointed the Shosuro Higatsuku's Scorpion troops instead. Kaneka told Ijiasu that as Shogun he had to show no favor to his own family. Ambassador from Afar Ijiasu was at Yasuki Yashiki with the Shogun when an ambassador from the Ivory Kingdoms, Rama Singh, disembarked in the city. Rama Singh left the city toward Crane lands to make a trade treaty with them. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Besieging Ryoko Owari In 1160 Ijiasu was in the Shogun's army besieging Ryoko Owari and Toturi Naseru, Deploy Scouts (Heaven and Earth flavor) leading the attack. Four Winds, p. 62 Kaede's Return Ijiasu was leading the siege of Ryoko Owari and was present when a Miya Herald sent by Toturi Tsudao arrived the camp, and informed that the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede, had been summoned Kaneka to Kyuden Seppun. Kaneka told he had first to deal with his brother Naseru and dismished the messenger. Fight For Tomorrow, Part V City of the Rich Frog After the Shogun was forced to disband his armies, Ijiasu continued his service to Matsu Nimuro and Akodo Ginawa. The turn of events had devastated Ijiasu, and he foundered for some time, seeking a purpose. Increased activity of Unicorn cavalry was detected near the City of the Rich Frog, and Nimuro sent him with an honor guard of the Lion Clan's finest horsemen. When the next scouting party was sighted, the Lion would show no mercy. Death In 1165 Ijiasu led his troops into battle against the first Unicorn scouting party his wardens located. Legions of Unicorn cavalry had emerged from the forests, outnumbering the Lion troops three to one. Ijiasu hold the line against overwhelming numbers. Four Winds, p. 102 He had charged out to prove himself against the Unicorn, to prove that his skill at leading the Lion was greater than Tadenori's. Ijiasu was cut down by Moto White Guardsman. The spear pierced his body, shattering his spine. Dawn of Battle (Hidden City Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Narrow Ground (Diamond flavor) Akodo Tadenori took the command of the defence of the city. Clan Letter to the Lion (Imperial Herald v2 #9) After Death In 1166 Ijiasu joined the Legion of the Dead after Goemon's call. See also * Akodo Ijiasu/Meta External Links * Akodo Ijiasu (Spirit Wars) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Ijiasu